There is a known printer that includes a printer body including a holder for holding a recording paper roll and a cover rotatably supported by the printer body.
In a method of setting a recording paper roll in the holder, the core of the recording paper roll is attached to a paper-feed shaft of the paper holder. Also, drop-in-type printers are becoming popular. A drop-in-type printer is configured such that a recording paper roll can be easily placed in a holder without using a paper-feed shaft.